By A Silent Lake
by Tressimir
Summary: An uneasy feeling of Robin's leads him to his destiny, realizing who he'll spend eternity with. RobinxSevera.


The night air was calm and cool, the only sounds those of night birds and small animals in the brush. Yet somehow, Robin was restless. The Shepherds had achieved a rare period of peace, unmarred by Risen attacks or bandit raids, so there was no reason for such a feeling. Yet for some inexplicable reason, Robin found himself drawn to make a patrol.

The tactician ran a gloved hand through his silver hair as he approached the lake on the outskirts of the camp. It was a popular fishing spot during the daylight hours and often saw visits from romantic young couples, yet there was something different about it that night. As Robin approached, he saw a figure kneeling at the shore of the lake – a woman from the look of it, head lowered and unmoving. A beam of moonlight shone upon her, revealing long blonde haired tied into twin ponytails. Severa.

Drawing his sword cautiously, he drew nearer to his comrade with the intent of determining whether she was injured. Severa was a capable fighter, but if there were brigands or Risen about she was still in danger. Once he was closer to her, however, he heard the young lady speaking softly and paused to listen.

"…for these blessings you have bestowed upon us, we thank you. O divine dragon, guide our hands to defend those in our care, our feet to walk the path of benevolence and our hearts to extend love to those around us. And thus I pray, in Naga's name."

Robin was confused as to the words he heard. Severa was always brash, loud, impulsive, and often quite rude, so hearing her offering supplication to Naga was out of character to say the least. He approached her once her prayer was finished, only to stop once more as she added a final line.

"And please lend me your divine grace so that I may convey my feelings to him." Severa's voice took on a much more emotional, heartfelt tone with those words before rising to her feet.

Finally letting his presence be known, Robin commented, "It's unlike you to be praying, Severa. I never took you for the religious type."

Whirling around, the young woman stared wide-eyed at Robin, her lips parted and her cheeks flushed. It was quite the adorable sight in his eyes. "Wh-What are you doing here?! Were you spying on me?"

"No, I didn't even know you were here when I arrived. I'd had a feeling that I should patrol around the perimeter and stumbled upon you on my way." Robin bowed apologetically, Severa's outfit catching his eye. Instead of her usual garb, she wore a long white robe not unlike that of Ylissean clergy, though it was obviously not a clerical raiment. It looked very attractive on her.

Severa looked away quickly and murmured, "Sorry for snapping at you. I always find out of the way spots for my prayers; I hate having people know about them. The only ones who do are my parents and now you."

Robin smiled at his comrade, covertly admiring her white-clad figure and the blush on her lovely face. "I don't think there's anything wrong with it. It shows you have a softer side, and that's important when our main job is fighting." He took a step closer, noticing her draw away shyly.

"I guess it's good you came here, though." The girl said softly. "I had tomorrow in mind when I said my prayers, but tonight works just as well. Robin, I…" Her voice dropped, rendering her remaining words incomprehensible.

Raising an eyebrow quizzically, Robin looked at the blushing girl before him. "Sorry? You got really quiet for a moment there."

Severa's lips trembled as she forced herself to speak clearly, replying, "I… I love you, Robin. I know we've had a lot of arguments, and that I'm stupid and short-tempered, but… I still love you."

Tears formed in her eyes, and the sight made Robin's heart ache. He stepped forward and embraced her gently, wiping away a tear that escaped down her cheek. "Severa, it's not just you. I love you too; I have for a long time. I was going to wait until after the war to ask for Libra's and Cordelia's blessing, but I see that was a mistake. I never meant to cause you heartache." He gently stroked one of her soft ponytails, feeling her tremble as she reined in her tears.

"R-Robin, I…!" Severa's tears begin flowing down her face despite her best efforts to restrain them, and for a few minutes she simply rested in her beloved's arms while he comforted her. When at last she was able to speak again, she looked up into Robin's eyes and murmured, "Since you're here and I'm dressed like this, I want to perform an old Ylissean tradition. Is that okay?"

Confused, the tactician held his love tightly and asked, "What tradition, Severa?"

She blushed deeply before responding. "It's something I learned from my mother, she's always loved sappy romantic things. If an unmarried maiden dresses all in white and allows a man to braid her hair, it means she's promised herself to him. Traditionally it's a single braid that lies straight along the spine. So…" Reaching up, she pulled the ties out of her hair and let her silky blonde tresses fall free. "Will you braid my hair, Robin?"

The sight of Severa with her hair down was so indescribably beautiful that the tactician was lost for words. When he finally regained his voice, he nodded and murmured, "Turn around, Severa." As she turned her back to him, he gently took hold of her hair and began weaving it into a single, elegant braid. He was surprised at how easily it came to him; he'd never so much as touched a woman's hair before, yet he found the action coming as naturally to him as breathing. As he carefully finished the braid, he embraced Severa by the waist gently. "Now we're promised to one another. I'm certain your parents and Naga both will bless our marriage, when the day comes."

Severa looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes sparkling with delight. "The day will come soon. I have no intention of waiting until after the war to marry you, Robin – I'm going to stand by your side, as your fellow Shepherd and as your wife. We'll bring an end to this chaos together."

A year had passed since Robin and Severa had wed, though their ceremony was somewhat unorthodox; though he technically wasn't supposed to, being the father of the bride, Libra was so committed to their happy marriage that he insisted on performing the ceremony himself. The war against Grima was over, the fell dragon destroyed forever by Robin's hand while his undying love for Severa saved him from oblivion. At their modest home in Ylisstol, Severa swept into the dining room where Robin was enjoying a cup of tea. "My love…" She murmured, a hand on her stomach.

"My Severa, what is it? Are you feeling ill?" The retired tactician stood and walked over to his wife, intent on ensuring her comfort.

The woman smiled happily, her long blonde hair hanging loosely down her back – she had discarded her twin-tailed hairstyle upon her marriage – and looked down at her swollen stomach. "I'm not sick, my love. It looks as though I'll soon be bringing Morgan into the bright future she deserves."


End file.
